Be Careful What You Wish For
by LoneWolf7
Summary: Voldemort thinks about Ginny. Not cute, not nice, no. Do review!!!


Title: Be Careful What You Wish For...  
  
Author: LoneWolf.  
  
E-mail: howling_to_the_moon_alone@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. (One swearword...)  
  
Pairing: T/G. (Sort of...)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related indicia belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros Inc., Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic and others. "Sleeping Sun" is taken from the album "Oceanborn" by Nightwish. I only claim to owe the plot.   
  
Author Note: Another kiss for Kathryn for editing this again and helping out with the Voldemort characterisation. I love you and I promise to settle down for your new chapter. *winks*  
  
-*-  
  
The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
  
-*-  
  
Everything around me is silent. Nobody speaks. All is quiet and I sigh. I have been waiting for a long time. Now the moment is here I don't feel that I have accomplished something.   
  
I shared the victory with my people, but they have left me long ago. I shared the feelings with my people, but they are already gone. I shared the dreams with my people, but they took themselves home. To the sky.  
  
They smile upon me. The stars are my dearest friends. Because they don't care about fame or fortune, they only care about what's left. Human emotions are long forgotten, buried deep in the ground. Human features are long gone, to be replaced by a face of the earth. Human needs are away from me, for I do not want them anymore.   
  
-*-  
  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
  
-*-  
  
When she came along I frowned upon the world. Here she was, white purity, smiling to the Lord. Who is black as the night, hidden in my deepest place. She beamed at me although I am a sinner.   
  
Damn you, fiery child! Curse you and be gone! For you make me feel like I am somewhere, like I am home. I am not supposed to feel this way.   
  
-*-  
  
I wish for this night-time  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping   
With you  
  
-*-  
  
I want to be with you again. Your heartbeat is still present in my bed. Your scent is still present in my body. Your innocence is still present in my mind. Your love is still present in my heart. Be with me again.  
  
I wish for you to come to me. Your brown eyes seeking mine. Your sweet lips finding mine. Your heart following mine.   
  
I will lead you to the Dark Places of the World, where you have not been before. Sweet child, angel of mine, you will cease to cry.  
  
-*-  
  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
  
-*-  
  
You will cease to cry for your beloved hero. Harry Potter. It is his name that I despise, his name that I hate like you hate the night. You shall be mine.  
  
Virginia.  
  
Such a lovely name for such a naive girl. I will taint your soul. I will paint your mind black. I will have your heart in my hand. To crush it.  
  
-*-  
  
Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say  
  
-*-  
  
Everytime you laugh I see you. Everytime you cry I hear you. I am with you every day. Do you feel safe? Do you feel protected? You wish for it, do you not?  
  
You wish for me to take you.   
  
I wish for you to be with me.  
  
-*-   
  
I wish for this night-time...  
  
-*-  
  
Why do I feel this way? What have you done to me?   
  
I will take you now, and be gone. Off to a place where no escape is possible. I will guide you to your doom. Sweet child, angel of mine, rest and be at peace.  
  
-*-  
  
I wish for this night-time...  
  
-*-  
  
{Extract from the Daily Prophet}  
  
... It has also come to this reporter's attention that there is a search starting for Virginia Weasley. She was last seen with a dark haired boy around the age of seventeen, in Vauxhall Road in London. Please contact her parents or Harry Potter if you have a clue about her whereabouts ...  
  
{End extract}  
  
~*~  
  
Read? Review! 


End file.
